When The Plane Went Down
by KimmykimSpicer
Summary: 24 boys. 1 girl. But no one knows she's even there. Until Jack finds out who she is, and then all hell breaks loose. Will she give in to temptation and savagery? Or stay on the side of civilization and sanity?
1. Realization

When the Plane Went Down

Chapter 1: Realization

((Okay, so this is a fanfic that I have to thank my english teacher for. We're currently reading Lord of The Flies in english, and I just fell in love. This story follows closely with the 1990 version of the LOTF movie. The first chapter might be a bit confusing since the point of view that this part is being seen from is my OC for LOTF. But in the next chapter, which will be seen from Jacks POV, will explain a bit more and then as the story goes on, you'll be able to understand the plotline in this. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the chapters that will be coming soon))

* * *

**"Who knows we're here? Nobody knows we're here."**

When Piggy said those words, my heart froze. I didn't want my fellow cadets to think such things. He asked if anyone wanted the conch. I raised my hand, wanting to speak. He shifted over and handed it to me. I took it and cleared my throat.

**"That's not true Piggy,"** I began, looking around. "**I mean, if our parents knew where we were going, then they must be waiting for us at the airport"** I finished. I handed him the conch and waited for him to start speaking again.

**"But how can they know where we are if we didn't have any contact with them, as well as the fact that we never got to where we were going"** he continued.

**"Well, where were we going?"** a younger cadet asked him.

Piggy fixed his glasses. **"We were going home"** he replied.

My heart sank even lower. My parents and sister were looking forward to my homecoming for a while now. And I was eager to see them, as well as the new puppy they apparently bought. The colonel, Ralph, took the conch from Piggy.

**"Okay cadets, now listen up. For us to be able to survive, we need to work together. We're going to have to have rules. And also…we need some kind of signal. Like a fire…"**

I loved listening to Ralph. He was my best friend after all. He was a very good speaker, listener, and leader. He and I made a connection on the bus ride to the academy. He had been there longer than me; but he made me feel very welcome there.

After he spoke, Jack, another cadet with the rank of lieutenant, stepped up to the platform. He requested the conch and Ralph handed it to him.

**"Yes, Ralphs right. We're going to need to build a fire if we want to get rescued from this island"** he told us, looking over at Ralph briefly.

Now, my feelings about Jack were totally different compared to my feelings about Ralph. Ralph was like a brother to me, and I loved him like one. But Jack was a totally different story.

He and I, in my opinion, had such great chemistry. The first time I saw him I thought he was totally gorgeous. Everything about him just enticed me. From his crystal blue eyes that always had a look of mischief in them; to his signature half smirk when he was up to no good. But when I got the chance to hang out with him, I discovered the true side of Jack Merridew; the side of him that only the other cadets saw. He was a self centered, bossy, all around asshole. For a fifteen year old boy, he sure talked about sex a lot. I guess that's why I stuck with Ralph. He's much nicer to his friends, as well as being less of a pervert. But even though he was a jerk, I couldn't help but smile each time Jack spoke.

**"Sir, are you the leader?"** someone asked.

**"Jack's the oldest"** one boy pointed out.

**"But Ralph's the colonel."**

Everyone came to an agreement that, because of his rank, Ralph should be the leader. I looked towards Jack and I saw the discomfort lined on his face when he was not chosen. He pulled on a small smile and turned to Ralph.

**"I guess you just won the election"** he told him.

Ralph looked around at all the faces.

**"It doesn't matter who's in charge. We just have to work together to survive"** he told us all.

Oh dear. How he'd regret saying those words sooner or later.


	2. Observations and Inferences

Chapter 2: Observations and Inferences

((Alright. Now here is where things might be cleared up a bit. Yes, Al is my OC. And this part is in Jacks point of view. He feels as if Al isn't who he claims to be. The next part will clear up any more confusion))

* * *

**JACKS POV**

Okay, so…there are many things wrong with this arrangement right now. First off, I should be the leader. I don't really give two shits if Ralph is the colonel. I've got more survival skills in my left pinky than he has in his entire body.

He's making us build shelters, but right now, my mind is on other things; like hunting for example.

I saw a pig earlier while me and my boys were exploring a part of the island. Yeah, I'll admit…it did scare me a bit. But what do you expect? It ran out of nowhere, startling me. I should be hunting that pig. I've been dying to try out the new hunting knife my old man bought me for my birthday. But I'm getting off topic here. Let's get back to the topic of the things Ralphs doing wrong already.

Honestly, I wouldn't mind building these damn shelters so much, if Ralph didn't put the worst person in the group on my team for building huts. That idiot put Al on my team. Now, Al wasn't a bad person, or a bad worker. But there was just something about him that just wasn't right. Sometimes it felt as if he wasn't who he said he was.

First off, he's a little bit feminine…

Oh who am I kidding here? He's very feminine. He talks about the stupidest shit. Like things that no guy would talk, let alone care about. And he obsesses about how much weight he's gained or lost, as well as his hair. It's very annoying. And don't even get me started on his voice. It's a little too high pitched for a boy his age. And sometimes it gets squeaky when he screams during late night ghost stories. He's about the same age as me. Haven't his balls dropped yet?

Come to think of it, sometimes I wonder whether or not he actually has them, as well as a penis. There are days where I swear to god that he has a vagina between his legs.

And the more I think about this…the more attractive he becomes. And the more attractive he becomes…the more I check him out.

**"Hey Al, get me another branch"** I half asked him. He went over to the pile of branches that the guys collected and bent down to grab one; giving me a good view of his butt. Now, I'm telling the truth when I say that I am not gay. But I'd be lying if I said that he didn't have a nice ass. Because, in all honesty, he does. It's most likely his best feature.

He stood back up and handed me the branch. Then, someone called him over for help, so he left.

Sooner or later…I'm going to give in to temptation and I'm going to get with him. Let's just hope that when that time rolls around, that he indeed does have a vagina between his legs.


	3. From Girl to Boy

Chapter 3: From Girl to Boy

((Okay, now if there was any further confusion with anything in this story, this chapter will answer a lot of questions. And it also explains more about who my OC, Al is. Chapters 4-7 will be up probally after Tuesday. I gave those chapters to my english teacher so she can continue reading my fanfic. I'm also in the middle of writing chapter 8, which is in Simon's POV, so that should be up right after I get 4-7 back))

* * *

**AL'S POV**

I knew the real reason behind Jack's orders. Maurice was closer to the branches than I was. He just wanted to look at my ass, as usual. But, I wasn't going to seem as if I didn't want to help. I had to do my share and help out if I wanted to get rescued.

Yes, I am a girl.

My full name is Alison Sykes. And I am a full on girl. I am a girl, stuck on an island with a group of boys; 24 to be exact. Half of which, are hormonal, pubescent, teenagers. With Ralph as an exception of course.

The reason I was sent to a military academy was because my parents thought I needed structure in my life. Yes, my parents were very good parents. But what parents send a kid to a school, WITHOUT getting any information on it past the school's name? French parents, that's who. But I'll get to that later.

Basically, I had to change all my personal information within three hours to make it seem as if I was a boy instead of a girl. And it worked.

And while on this topic, let me admit now, that I am indeed a heterosexual cross-dresser. I am a girl who likes guys, yet I dress up as one. And the process to conceal the gender that I truly am is a long one.

Each morning I have to take my shower early, before any of the boys wake up. I'd dry off and go back to bed before they'd wake up. Then, when they woke up and all went to go shower, I went to work.

My chest wasn't big, but it still needed to be flattened. So I wore a sports bra one size smaller than I was. It worked for the most part. But after a while I'd start to feel a bit sore. As for my hair, I didn't need to put it up. My hair was already cut short in a bit of a pixie cut style. After that, I'd have to check to make sure I didn't have my period. I was pretty good at keeping track of the days; but once in a while I'd miscalculate, and it'd be a day or two early. Then if that was the case, I'd take my once a month leave to see my parents. And that's another thing: My parents.

I had mentioned before that my parents were French. But the thing is that they moved to the United States from France when they had just gotten married. Right after that, they had me. A year later, they had my sister. In the fifteen years they have been in the United States, they have not once attempted to learn a drop of English. My sister and I, no matter where we go with them, always have to translate for them. This is actually convenient. When my monthly report comes in, I just lie to them and say things that are not even written on it. And when they come for evaluation with the general, I usually translate for them, as well as for the general himself. And I lie there as well. Only my sister knows that I am at an all boys military academy. She understood how much I loved it there and she promised not to speak even the slightest word about to my parents. Yes, I know what I am doing is wrong, but believe me; it's worth it.

* * *

SamnEric needed my help. So, to Jack's dismay, I left to help them out. But when I came back, Jacks asshole side emerged.

**"What we need around here is positive people. Not people trying to scare people"** Piggy said to Jack.

**"What we don't need around here is you, shitbrain"** he replied coldly. The twins piped up.

**"His name's not shitbrain, its Piggy"** they said. Jack laughed. **"Yeah, Piggy!"** he shouted, high-fiving the twins. Piggy, looking as if he was about to cry, turned around.

**"Shut up! Everybody just shut up!"** Ralph yelled. He went to console Piggy, but he ended up just walking away. As Ralph went to go yell at Jack, I followed Piggy. I knew Jack hurt his feelings, and I didn't like it when one of my friends was hurt.

**"Piggy…wait up"** I said to him. He turned around, tears staining his pink face. I felt so bad for him at that moment. I sighed and ran my fingers through my short brown hair.

**"Look…just ignore Jack. He's an asshole"** I began. I heard him sniffle a bit as I tried to find comforting words.

**"You're a better person than him, believe me"**

**"Ralph says it's because I'm new. But I don't believe him"** he sniffled. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

**"Well, it's half of that I suppose. Jack treated me the same way when I came to the academy. That's why I am friends with Ralph and Simon; because they are both very nice to me. And that is also why we're your friends as well. We knew he'd treat you like shit, and we didn't want that for you. And look how it turned out. We're all best friends"** I told him. I suppose it made him feel better. Wiping his eyes, he gave me a smile.

**"I suppose you're right Al"** he told me. I smiled back at him.

**"Just stick with Ralph. He's the better friend and the better choice"** I told him. And with that, we headed back to camp.


	4. Blazing Inferno

Chapter 4: Blazing Inferno

((YES! I got the next 5 chapters back from my english teacher today. I'm glad because I had forgotten what I had written until I had them handed to me. Now, time to switch POV's from Jack to Piggy. I think this was one of my best chapters))

* * *

**PIGGY'S POV**

I really hate Jack. Yes, I know hate is a very strong word. My grandma always reminded me of that. But that's the only way to describe my feelings towards him. He wouldn't dare pick on me if I was older than him, as well as thinner. Yes, I may be a bit husky, but I have a good heart. Al has a point though. It's a good thing that I'm friends with Ralph; because if I wasn't, I might not have any friends from the academy, as well as on this island.

Also…just want to point out how much having asthma sucks. Because climbing up this mountain is very, very difficult.

"**You okay Piggy?"** Ralph asked me. I nodded, obviously lying. **"Y-yeah, just a little tired"** I huffed. Stifling a laugh, Jack pushed past me with his collection of branches he had for the fire. Ralph gave me a "Just Ignore It" look and walked the rest of the way up with me.

Soon, we made it to the top of the mountain. Thank the Lord that we did. I didn't know how much longer I'd last. Ralph directed everyone to put their branches in a huge pile, making sure every side was even. But something didn't seem right. I looked around at out surroundings.

"**Hey guys…I don't think that…"** I began.

But, like always, no one listened to what I had to say. Typical. After the pile was built, the guys tried to figure out how to get a spark. Jack was leaning over the pile, trying to get a spark from two rocks. But he was not having any luck with it.

"**Here let me try"** Ralph said. Jack nudged him away.

"**I got it!"** he claimed. But with each try he got more and more frustrated.

"**Damnit…Fuck…Shit…Mother…"** he swore, each time he tried. I looked at him.

"**Maybe it'd work without swearing"** I told him. It was a bad move. He jumped up and looked at me.

"**Piggy, Shut your fat ass!" **he shouted, pushing me. Ralph stepped between us. **"That's enough Jack. Cool it" **he told him. Ralph looked at me and his eyes lit up.

"**Piggy, gimme your glasses"** he said to me. He took them off of my face without my permission, leaving me not able to see.

"**Hey! Give those back!"** I whined. He turned back to me.

"**Trust me on this"** he said. And I did. But in the back of my mind I knew this was not going to end well.

Ralph held them above the pile. The sunlight hit the lenses and magnified the light to the pile. We waited for a few minutes, but nothing happened. Then, I started to smell smoke. Ralph started to laugh as the pile caught fire, creating a flame. He handed my glasses back and I put them on right away. Everyone got all excited when the fire started. But, of course I wasn't. I knew that it was all going to end in disaster. As the guys danced around the fire, whooping and hollering, the fire began to spread.

"**Holy crap! It's spreading! Put it out!"** someone yelled. Everyone rushed around to try and stop it from spreading further; grabbing branches to try and beat the fire out. But it was no good. The fire continued to burn. Soon, it spread into the big tree that the pile was built under, setting it on fire as well. The rest of the boys just gave up. They saw that the fire was too big. So the best thing was to let the fire burn out. Eventually it did. And we had to start all over again.

Oh, how I wish they just listened to what I had to say.


	5. Friendly Bonding

Chapter 5: Friendly Bonding

((Sorry about the short chapter. The next few might be longer, I promise :D))

* * *

**RALPHS POV**

The next afternoon after the fire was a day for rest and relaxation. The boys goofed off, found fruit, and had fun. Things were running smoothly for the time being. Meanwhile, Jack and I were taking a walk along the shore. Yes, I'll be the first one to admit that he is very conceited and a jerk; but he can be good company at times.

**"I just hope we'll be able to hold out. I mean, what if one of us gets sick?"** I said to Jack. He rolled his eyes.

**"Man, you've gotta stop worrying so much. We've got it made. No parents, no teachers. No academy, no girls…"**

Then he smirked. **"Of course, I wouldn't mind getting a little every now and then"** he said smugly. I chuckled at that comment. **"Like you've ever gotten any"** I replied, kicking the sand. He was quiet for a second before replying.

**"Well, I still wouldn't mind"** he told me. Then, out of nowhere, he pushed me. I landed in the sand on my bad arm; meaning the one that was in the sling from the crash. As he laughed, I stood back up and pushed him back. He landed in the water with a surprised look on his own face. I started laughing back and, as expected, I got knocked right back to the ground. I landed on my bad arm once more. But this time I was going to play it up a bit.

**"Ow, my arm"** I whimpered, holding my arm. Jack got closer. **"You okay?"** he asked. I tripped him and he landed in the sand beside me.

**"Psych"** I said. And then we both laughed. Like I said, yes, Jack is a jerk. But he can be fun sometimes.

After that little mishap, Jack and I continued our walk. In the distance, I saw Al. He was dipping his feet in the water looking out into the distance. He was with Simon. I suppose he was listening to Simon, because he was the only one talking; and Al would just nod his head periodically. Jack was looking at Al as well. But his gaze looked a bit different. There was something about his gaze. It almost had a look of curiosity, mixed with want in it. Without taking his eyes off of him, Jack asked me something.

**"Ralph, doesn't it seem like Al…is different from us?"** he asked me. I looked over at Al, who was talking to Simon this time. **"Well…not really. I mean, yeah, he's kinda weird. But he's not really different"** I replied. Jack looked back at Al.

**"Yeah, but he's just…I dunno…different to me. He's like…very feminine. And he just comes across as being very secretive sometimes. It's very weird"** he continued. I took another look at Al. Both he and Simon were laughing; so one of them must have said something funny.

I don't get what Jack is talking about. Al looks pretty fine to me. Unless…he sees something I don't. And I just don't know it yet…


	6. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed

* * *

**AL'S POV**

It's been a week. We've been on this island for a week already. Or maybe longer. I wouldn't know. None of us have watches or a calendar. And believe me, I'm getting sick of this so called "Paradise".

First off, the rest of the boys are not taking things seriously. They're swinging on vines and goofing off. No one really wants to work. The only people really working are Ralph, Piggy, Simon, and I. There's also the Jack factor.

Jack's been telling all the younger boys that we're never getting rescued. That's been making them scared. Especially Peter. I remember seeing him crying because he missed his mom. I don't blame him. I miss my motheras well. She's prolly worried sick about me. But back to Jack. He's also been obsessed with killing a pig. He's been practicing his aim and knife skills on anything that moves. Namely, Simon's lizard; the one he had become attached to, and the same one that Roger killed yesterday. I felt very bad for Simon. He loved that lizard. And while we're talking about Jack…he's been giving me weird looks lately. It's creeping me out.

Oh lord, how I would kill for a nice, hot shower right about now. I feel so dingy and grimy it's insane. Yes, I know I'm supposed to be pretending to be a boy. But that doesn't mean I don't have my usual feminine traits. Like wanting to be clean for instance.

Feeling disgusting as usual I grabbed my uniform jacket; which was still intact, and walked towards the path that led to the lagoon. I was going to make sure I got clean no matter what. Reaching the lagoon, I made sure NO ONE was around. Then, I placed my jacket down and went to work.

I pulled my tank top over my head and knelt down by the water's edge. I scrubbed it long and hard, until it was somewhat decent. I placed it down on a rock in the sun so it could dry and then I went to clean the next thing. I moved on to my pants next. Or should I say shorts? It was too damn hot on that island for pants, so I ripped them down and they became shorts. While I was washing my next article, I had to keep my guard up. I felt so exposed. I was only in my underwear and bra anyways. Yes, I was covered, but I still felt uncomfortable.

I set my shorts on the rock and looked around. No one was in sight. Gaining enough courage to do so, I went to the next step. Quickly and quietly, I slid my underwear off, followed by my bra. But what I saw on my underwear horrified me to no end.

"**Damnit…I totally forgot about my period…" **I groaned.

People involved in bad situations usually ask what more could go wrong. Well…this is as bad as it gets right now. I'm stuck on this island with a crapload of boys…while on my period.

"**This is just fantastic"** I muttered. Trying to forget about it, I scrubbed my underwear clean. I placed them down and then did the same with my bra. Soon, they were clean. I tried to think about something I'd be able to use as a pad. I came to the conclusion that I was going to have to rip my jacket sleeve and make a temporary pad out of it. Then, I remembered that I was naked. I slid into the water and sighed happily as I felt the first layer of dirt wash off of me, then the second, and finally the third. I was in heaven; just relaxing there in the water.

But my peaceful bath was interrupted by a familiar voice behind me.

"**Al…is that you?"**


	7. Hollow Threats

Chapter 7: Hollow Threats

((Sorry this has taken so long. I've been having major writers block. I'm hoping to upload Chapters 8 and 9 soon. But for now, enjoy))

* * *

**JACKS POV**

You know those moments when you go to do something, and end up doing something totally different? Well, this was one of those times. I was walking through the brush to go practice my knifing, when I saw someone go into the lagoon. I also noticed that they were not wearing any clothes when they went in. Taking a step closer to the edge of the water, I notice Al cover up his chest. I was wondering why he was doing that, when my eyes darted over to his clothes, and everything made perfect sense.

"**Well well well. What do we have here?"** I asked him, a smug look on my face as I picked up his, or should I say _**her**_, freshly washed bra. I examined the garment. She had to be at least a beginning B cup at the most. But still, boobs were boobs.

"**Jack, put that down right now!"** she hissed, looking at me from the water. I chuckled and held onto it tightly.  
**"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do if I don't?"** I asked. She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes as I put her bra back on the rock. I tried to get a peek of her body as she kept herself up in the water, but she just covered up more.

"**Now go away, I'm taking a bath"** she told me. I laughed and sat down on a rock. **"No way Al. I'm not leaving what I just found"** I told her. She whined and shut her eyes. I suppose she thought she was imagining this. Because when she opened her eyes, her expression was less than happy.

She stayed in the water for a little bit longer. Her hands moved a little bit to clean herself, but not enough for me to get a look at anything important. Then, she made eye contact with me.

"**If you're not going to leave, then at least give me the respect of turning around while I get out" **she told me. Reluctantly, I did as I was told; which is something I don't particularly like to do. I heard her slowly come out of the water, as well as a few other noises, like her drying off and trying to quickly put her clothes back on. Then, there was the sound of tearing fabric and then finally, silence. She cleared her throat before she began speaking.

"**Okay, you can turn around now"** she told me. Turning to look at her, my eyes drifted along her body. All this time, I had all the theories. But I just never really believed them. She did have a nice body, now that I got a better look at it. She pulled her jacket over her, and I could see it was now missing a sleeve.

"**What are you looking at?"** she asked me, half defensively. Shaking my head, I smirked at her.

"**I'm just looking at the treasure I just found**" I told her, stepping closer. She took a step back as she glared at me.

"**Jack, I swear to god…you tell anyone, and I'll.."**

"**You'll what?"** I snorted. She glared at me and pointed a finger towards me, trying to intimidate me.

"**You tell anyone, and you're going to regret ever meeting me. I will make sure that every day for you here on this island is nothing but a living hell"** she told me, her voice shaking. I laughed at her very hollow threat.

"**You're not going to do anything Al…I know you too well. You're too good natured to pull anything off like that"** I told her.

I watched as her face turned a light shade of red. The reason being was because she knew that I was right. She was never really tough back at the academy. She barely wanted to arm-wrestle with any of the other boys during our recreation time. And if anyone picked on her, Ralph would defend her. She doesn't have the spine to do anything.

She looked back at me and her eyes met mine. She had a look of weakness in her eyes. I smirked at her and turned to leave.

"**Don't worry Al…I'll make sure I'm the only one who knows about this"** I told her. Then, I slowly smiled. **"We're going to have a lot of fun together…"**


	8. We Lost The Captain

Chapter 8: We Lost The Captain

((Kay, so this took a bit of time posting. Microsoft Word is acting up on me, as well as my entire laptop. I might have to use PC Recovery to fix my computer. I'm going to try to post what I have of this story already within the next couple of days. But for now, enjoy chapter 8 ))

* * *

**SIMONS POV**

How could I have been so stupid? I've let everyone on the island down. It was my responsibility to watch over Captain Benson; and even that I couldn't do right.

Captain Benson was our pilot. Ralph saved him from drowning when we crashed. My job was to watch over him, because he had hurt himself badly. He hit his head, causing him to become delirious. He had no idea where he was; he was afraid of everyone but me, and had wandered off once before. Thank god Jack found him and called me. Otherwise who knows what could have happened. I mentioned before that it was my job to watch him. It was more of a self employed job, since I was the only one who watched over him from the start. But last night, I fell asleep. I couldn't help it. I was up for two days straight. I was exhausted and needed the sleep. I figured a little nap wouldn't hurt. But it turned into more than just a little nap. He must have wandered off again during the night, because when I woke up in the morning, he was nowhere to be found.

Ralph decided to send a search party out to go find him. We wandered through the jungle; couldn't find him. Searched the beach; couldn't find him. Finally, we went up to search on Castle Rock.

Climbing the rocks, we searched all around for the Captain. But he was no where in sight. But then I saw something in between two boulders.

**"Hold up!"** I said to everyone. I climbed down more rocks and slid my hand between the two boulders. I felt something and grabbed onto it. Pulling out, I pulled out a shirt, and a pair of trousers. They were the Captains.

**"It's nobody's fault Simon. He just didn't know what he was doing" **Ralph told me.

I gave him a look. Then I looked down at the clothes for a brief moment and shook my head.

**"I don't think it's what you think. I don't think he's dead" **I told him.

Ralph looked at me. **"Why not?" **he asked, a bit of skepticism in his voice.

**"Where are his shoes? We've got to keep looking" **I said pleadingly.

**"He just swam out in them" **he replied. It was obvious that he wanted to drop the subject. But I was determined. I was sure I was right.

**"And his belt? He left his pants to swim out in his shoes and belt?"**

**"He was crazy Simon" **Ralph concluded. Then, as I gave him a look of disbelief, he turned around and headed back towards camp. That bothered me. I was sure in my heart and mind that the Captain was still alive.

But no one believed me. They proved it by following Ralph back to the beach. Well...not everyone.

**"I believe you Simon" **someone said. I turned around to see that it was Al. He smiled at me.

**"He was still aware of things, like his surroundings and stuff. He's probably hiding out somewhere"** he said. But then, after he said that, he scowled.

**"Lucky bastard..." **I heard him mutter. I watched as Al climbed over the rocks to where I was. Sliding off of a boulder, he looked at me.

**"Why is he lucky?"** I asked him, deeply curious. Al let out a soft sigh.

**"Because Simon...someone on this island knows one of my biggest and most personal secrets. And I'm afraid that eventually...that person will use that secret against me..."** he said plainly.

This was not like Al at all. I wonder what his secret is...


	9. Secret Grotto

Chapter 9: Secret Grotto

((I was right. I had to use PC Recovery. It helped a bit. But my laptop is still being annoying. WORD TO THE PUBLIC: NEVER GET A NETBOOK. THEY ARE HORRIBLE! ESPECIALLY THE ONES FROM GATEWAY! STICK WITH MAC OR DELL PEOPLE! But anyway. I was able to get out chapter 9 for you all. And also, I wanna know from the people who keep up with this story. How would you feel if Alison, Jack, and Ralph all had facebooks, and you could talk to them and stuff while you're on facebook? Tell me in the reviews I guess, and I'll tell you the reason for this question in chapter 10. But for now, enjoy!))

* * *

**ALS POV**

Poor Simon. It's been two days since Captain Benson disappeared. He's refusing to sleep because he feels so bad that the Captain is gone. I don't blame him. But in the back of my mind, I kinda feel Jack has something to do with it. He did say that we should get rid of him, and that we have to take care of ourselves. So I wouldn't put it past him to be behind the Captains disappearance.

Since Jack discovered that I am a girl, many things have changed. He has been following me around a lot lately, to see when I am alone. So to avoid that, I have been distancing myself from the other boys. In the morning, I'd go off by myself to search for the perfect place to be by myself, as well as safe from Jack and his devious tricks. There is only one person I don't distance myself from. That person is Simon. He and I just...understand each other. He may look young, but he is more mature than most of the older boys here on the island. And I know if he was the one who knew my secret, he would never tell anyone or try to use it against me, like I feel Jack would.

I was walking along the base of Castle Rock, more along the shore of the beach, when I came up to something none of us ever saw on the island before. It looked to be a secret grotto. It was just beyond the walls of Castle Rock. The rocks were covered in splotches of wildflowers, and there was a pool of clear water. I saw there was a small waterfall that trickled down into the pool. So there was plenty of freshwater. I smiled as I looked around. **"This is perfect"** I said to myself

* * *

**"So...what do you do here all day?"**

Simon and I sat on some rocks in my grotto, eating fruit I picked off the trees in the jungle that morning. I looked around at it.

**"Well...I dunno. I've just been relaxing and hanging out here. I don't really think about it much"**

He nodded and looked around as well. We both sighed and looked at each other.

**"You know what I miss about being back home Simon?"** I asked him. He looked my way and waited for my answer. **"I miss painting. I used to paint murals on walls for a living back at my old school. I was in an art club and we painted a mural on one of the cafeteria walls" **I told him.

Then, I saw one of the rock walls that bordered the grotto. It was very bare, and was a whitish sort of stone; might have been white marble or limestone. I stood up and examined it more.

"**I want to paint this wall…"** I told him. He turned around to look at it as well.

"**How are you going to paint it without any paint?"** he asked me.

Damn. I didn't think about that part. He was right. We were stranded on a deserted island. Where in the world was I going to find paint? Then, my eyes drifted over to a berry bush near the pool of water. I walked over and plucked some berries off of it. The juice from them was a darkish red, and it easily stained my fingers. I looked back at Simon and smiled.

"**I think I found our paint"** I told him.

* * *

We set to work right away. We gathered enough of the red berries to start with. Simon told me he knew of two other berries, one that had a purplish blue juice in it, and the other had sort of a yellow green tint to it. He was going to show me where they were later on. But for now, we worked with the red berries. We crushed them on flat slate like rocks and then poured the juice into empty clam shells that Simon found along the beach. To thicken the paint a bit, we mashed a small amount of banana into the shell. It did the job quite nicely, and soon we had a paint like consistency to work with. Then, we thought of what to paint. We eventually decided to do a half splatter half line art design on the stone wall. Using our fingers, we painted cool designs on the wall. It was very relaxing, and we were having a lot of fun together, talking and painting the wall. That is, until we heard a whirring sound up above.

"**Holy shit Simon. That's the sound of a helicopter!"**

We both looked around for where it could be. Then, Simon pointed it out in the distance.

"**Come on…"** I ordered.

We climbed up the large amounts of boulders. We knew the fire was just at the top of the cliff. When we got there, Ralph was already there, trying to flag down the helicopter and get the pilots attention. I looked over at the fire, and my jaw dropped.

"**Ralph! The fire's out!" **I shouted. He didn't take his attention away from what he was doing.  
**"I know…"** he said quickly. Soon, we stopped trying. The helicopter was too far away and there was nothing to signal it with, since the fire had gone out.

"**Jack was supposed to be watching the fire, wasn't he?"** he asked us. I didn't know, but apparently Simon did, because he nodded his head yes. With anger in his eyes, Ralph started to climb down the cliff's edge right down to the beach. I knew what he was going to do; he was going to confront Jack. And by the looks of things, I knew that it might not go so well. No, scratch that. I knew it wouldn't go well at all.


	10. The Group Divides

Chapter 10: The Group Divides

**RALPHS POV**

Jack's going to get it this time. It was his turn for fire watch. He was supposed to be watching the fire this time. But of course, he was hunting. He's always hunting. Not only that, but he's been stalking Al lately. I swear, Jack is obsessed with him. He should just come right out with it and ask Al the things he wants to know. Then maybe he'll stop being such a nuisance.

With Simon, Piggy, and Al following close behind me, we walked down to the beach, where Jack and his hunters were gathered. They loomed over the pig they caught in awe, almost worshiping it. Then, they noticed us walking up to them. They were quiet as I was going to start reprimanding Jack. At that point I was beyond mad.

"**If you guys hadn't let the god damn fire go out, they would have seen it!"** I started. I looked back at Simon, Piggy and Al. Simon and Piggy gave me looks of encouragement. But when I looked towards Al, his gaze was a lot different. He made sure that he did not make eye contact with Jack. To be honest, Al looked as if he was a bit frightened of Jack, which was very odd, considering Al was never intimidated by anything Jack did.

"**Hey man, we were hunting"** Jack said back to me.

"**We killed a pig"** Roger said, backing Jack up as he pointed to the body at their feet.

"**Face it Jack. You fucked up! We could have been rescued"** I yelled, getting even angrier.

"**BACK OFF MAN! I'M SICK OF YOUR SHIT AND SO'S MY GANG!"** he yelled.

"**Your gang? What's that supposed to mean?"** I asked him, a little more calmly than he had just been before.

"**What it means **_**colonel**_**, is that if you know what's good for you, you'll stop trying to run everything"** he told me, shoving me back. I shoved him back as well, and we started to get in a bit of a fight. Then, Piggy tried to play peacekeeper.

"**Stop it!"** he shouted, trying to get in between us. But he ended up getting shoved by Jack. He fell to the ground and a few of the boys laughed at him. I helped him back up and then turned to Jack once more. But then, an unexpected voice spoke up.

"**RALPH IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT RIGHT JACK!"** Al began, an unknown rage boiling up from deep down inside of him. "**NO ONE GIVES A FLYING FUCK IF YOU GUYS KILLED A PIG. YOU MESSED UP BIG TIME WITH THIS ONE! THE POINT IS THAT IF YOU DIDN'T LET THE FIRE GO OUT, WE COULD HAVE BEEN RESCUED. AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU. BUT I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO GO BACK HOME TO SEE MY FAMILY, HAVE A DECENT MEAL, AND TAKE A GOD DAMN FUCKING SHOWER INSTEAD OF HAVING TO BATHE IN THE OCEAN!"** he screamed, his face very red. This made Jack even angrier.

"**OH SHUT THE FUCK UP AL. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH YOURSELF! YOU'VE BEEN GOING OFF BY YOURSELF LATELY, TO GOD KNOWS WHERE. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN DOING YOUR JOBS EITHER. YOU'RE ONLY HERE FOR ABOUT AN HOUR A DAY! SO YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE ABOUT YOU!" **he threatened. And it seemed to work, because suddenly, Al went dead silent. He stepped back and continued to not make eye contact with Jack; the fearful look in his eyes returning. Satisfied, Jack turned back to me.

"**I'm sick of all this shit! I'm going to make another camp for hunters! And guys who want to have a little fun!"** he declared.

His group cheered and hollered; obviously happy with that idea. I couldn't let that happen. As much as I disliked Jack, I didn't want the group splitting up.

"**Come on Jack, that's crazy! We've got to work together…Come on, what do you say?"** I asked, hopeful that he'd change his mind. But I was wrong.

"**I say fuck you! And that goes for you too Miss Piggy!"** he said back. I knew who the last comment was directed towards.

Jack looked back at his hunters.

"**Come on. Let's get out of this kindergarten"** he told them. They all went and picked up the pig. They began to leave but then, as if he remembered something very important, Jack stopped.

"**Oh, by the way Al…you left something by the lagoon"** he said.

He unwrapped whatever was left of his uniform jacket and tossed something towards him. Al caught it and gasped.

"**Know you can't go long without it"** he told him, a bit smugly. Then, he and his group of hunters left. We all turned to a very stunned Al. He was looking down at what Jack had given him. And in his trembling hands, was a slightly dirty, small white bra.


	11. Lookin' Like A Rainbow

Chapter 11: Paint Fight

((HOLY HELL! This chapter has been a pain in the ass to write. Mainly because I kept on losing the paper that it was written on. But anyway. That's besides the point. I had mentioned in the first chapter that this was inspired by my English teacher, Ms. Goldman-Longo. Well, she was just a sub covering for my real English teacher, Ms. Carpalano, while she was on maternity leave. Ms. GL is long gone, but was subbing my Criminal Justice class last week and got to read the rest of my story. I miss her very much. But right now...I very much dislike Ms. Carpalano. She is boring, and is making us do a research paper within like, a week. My rough draft is due next Monday, and I'm frightened because I don't know how to do the research paper how she wants it done. But I'm straying away from the topic. Anyway, enjoy!))

* * *

**AL'S **POV

I knew if they found out I was actually a girl, that they would treat me different than when they thought I was a boy. No one treats me the same since Jack left the group and revealed my true gender. The only person who treats me the same is Simon. He doesn't care about my gender. He's friends with me for my personality, not my gender. But the sad part is, Ralph has been treating me different as well. He doesn't talk to me the same, and he's been giving me fire watch most of the time. It's sad because he's my best friend. I feel like he and I are drifting apart.

I spend most of my time in my secret grotto nowadays. Half of the time, I'm painting the wall. The other half of the time, I'm either swimming, or hanging out with Simon. He comes to see me and he helps me paint. He hasn't given away my hiding place. So all in all, I've been safe.

Until Jack found out where I was. Then, there was trouble.

I was painting the wall as usual. Jack meanwhile, was up above me, high on the cliff. He was wandering around when he must have heard me talking to Simon.

**"Can you go tell Ralph I'll be around soon for my turn for fire watch?"** I asked him. He nodded and started to walk down to the beach. Jack crept quietly down one of the walls, grasping his spear in his hand. He thought I noticed him, so he froze. But I just continued painting. Then, I screamed as a spear slammed down an inch away from the side of my face. I slowly turned around. There was Jack, holding the spear that almost took my ear clean off.

His face was covered in, what seemed to be paint. But when I got a better look, I saw that his markings were dried blood and dirt. I scanned the rest of his body and saw that he didn't even have shorts on anymore. His underwear was ripped so that it was more of a loincloth than anything. It made me blush because it barely covered his crotch.

He had a very hungry look in his eyes as he looked at me. His eyes scanned my body and then met my own.

**"Jack, what do you want?"** I asked him, not moving. He lowered his spear and smirked at me.

**"Isn't it obvious Al? What do most teenage boys want and think about on a daily basis?" **he asked me.

Yes, I knew exactly what he wanted. He was practically begging for it. It was actually kind of cute to see him so desperate. I smirked at him and crossed my arms, the slight fear I experienced going away.

**"I know exactly what you want Jack. But that doesn't mean you're gonna get any" **I told him. He was going to say something to me, but then his eyes drifted towards the artwork I had painted on the walls.

**"Did you paint this?" **he asked, his eyes wandering along the patterns on the wall. He looked very interested in my work. Proud that someone acknowledged my hard work, I smiled and looked at it with him.

**"Yes, this is what I've been doing up here. Simon's been helping me with painting it"** I informed him. I looked Jack over. Something about how he looked enticed me more and more.

**"You know, you kinda look like artwork too. I mean, with the designs on your face" **I began. Then, playfully, I dipped my fingers in my homemade paint. **"You just need some more colors on yourself" **I continued, smearing it all along his chest. He looked at me and laughed lightly, before placing his hand in the paint and smearing it along my cheeks, coloring my face. It went back and forth like that for a minute or so before we somehow got into a paint fight. Paint went flying everywhere and soon, we were like a rainbow of different makeshift colors. Then, I did something I thought I never would do.

When Jack was closer to me, I pressed my hand to the back of his neck. Then, I pulled him into a kiss. It was just as I expected it to be; long, deep, and oh so sweet. His lips tasted like the different fruits on the trees. So there was no doubt he hadn't cooked the pig yet.

After a while, we both pulled away. You couldn't tell with all the paint on my face, but I was blushing bright red. Clearing my throat, I looked at Jack.

**"I think we need to go for a swim"** I told him.


	12. Brute Force

Chapter 12: Brute Force

((I'M MAD AT FANFICTION! I'm mad because I've been taking a break from this story for a bit and posting some Resident Evil stories that were "collecting dust" on my flash drive, so to speak. BUT NO! I can post every other kind of story. Just not RE stories. And I have at least 4 really good ones that I wanted to post. But I digress. I've been having major writers block with this story lately. Mainly because I still have to write chapters 13 and 14, yet...for some reason, I have chapter 15 all ready to go. I was originally going to make it chapter 14, but I've had enough of Jack's POV for a bit. I need to switch it up and put some Simon and Piggy POV's in. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. And for people who keep asking me if I'm continuing this story, yes. It'll be continued until I switch it from "In Progress", to "Completed"))

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Al is totally giving me mixed signals. One minute she's my friend, next she's screaming at me for the fire. Now...she just made out with me. That moment back there was indescribable. Yeah, I've been with a few girls in the past, but this was great. Back there, she proved she wants me. Because you can't just kiss someone without having a motive behind it. Besides, if she hasn't noticed already, but I'm really hot. How could any girl resist me?

Well...I guess lesbians maybe...but Al isn't a lesbian, as far as I know anyway.

We were both lying on a rock after our swim. I looked over at her and turned on my side.

**"So, what should we do now?"** I asked her. She turned her gaze towards me and smiled.

**"Well, I know that I need to go and tend to that fire up there. So, you're on your own now Jack"** she told me.

Smirking, I shifted and leaned over her. She looked up at me with questioning eyes.

**"Well, you know...you don't have to leave just yet"** I told her. I went to kiss her again, when she stopped me.

**"Jack, what are you doing?"** she asked me, laughing lightly. I looked at her as she laughed.

**"Making a move, Al"** I replied, attempting to kiss her again.

She saw where this was going and abruptly pushed me off of her. She jumped off of the rock as I fell back and groaned. I got up and stood up on the rock, watching her.

**"Jack, what happened back there...that was a gift, okay? What happened changes nothing between us. We're still friends, nothing more" **she told me flat out.

But that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I jumped off of the rock and right in front of her. She froze slightly, before she crossed her arms.

**"Jack, move. I need to go" **she said. But she froze again as I crept closer to her.

**"You don't understand Al. I'm a guy. I have needs far more important than any fire. And you're going to help me with those needs"** I told her.

I pushed her against the rock and kissed her roughly. She tried fighting back; but I was stronger than her. All that hunting was paying off. I kept my grip on her wrists firm as I kissed her.

**"Jack, let me go!"** she screamed. I clasped one hand over her mouth as I held both of her wrists with the other.

**"No, I'm claiming what's rightfully mine"** I growled.

But then, something happened that I wasn't prepared for. She lifted her knee and jabbed me right in the crotch. I let go of her and doubled over in pain. Seeing her opportunity, she began to make her escape. I pulled out my knife and in an instant, I slashed her ankle. I watched her fall as blood squirted out of her ankle. I crawled on top of her and pinned her down in the sand. Her eyes were flooded with tears as she looked up at me, helpless and scared.

**"Now, where were we?"** I asked with a sadistic grin.

But the moment was ruined when someone with equal strength to mine pulled me off of her and pushed me in the sand away from her.

**"JACK, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO HER!"**


	13. Kicks To The Crotch

Chapter 13: Kicks To The Crotch  
((I AM SO SORRY I'M LATE! I've been going through so much this summer. I was sick with mono, everything hurt, and I'm currently fighting with my school on repeating 10th grade english. After Ms. Goldman-Longo left, we got our original teacher, Ms. DiMaggio back, and lemme say, she's not fit to be a teacher. She asked me to read what I had done of this fanfic, and bugged me for weeks about it, and then just "skimmed" through it. After that, she and I were always fighting, and she failed me with a 64, one point away from a passing 65; EVEN THOUGH I PASSED THE FINAL WITH A 98!  
Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I need to go search for chapters 14 and 15 so I can get them out asap!))

* * *

**SIMON'S POV**

I must have been hearing things. Because...I could have sworn I heard someone screaming at the top of their lungs. And by the sounds of it, they were in trouble. And the scream I heard could only be matched up to one person on the island...

Alison.

**"Ralph...did you hear that?"** I asked him, turning to him as he was fixing one of the shelters. He looked up from his work with a confused look on his face.

**"No...what are you talking about Simon?"** he asked, looking very confused. But then, there was another scream.

**"That"** I said, pointing my thumb behind me in the direction of the scream. Ralph straightened up and looked back at Piggy. He shrugged his shoulders at him, showing him that he had no idea as well.

**"Alright, lets go check it out"** he said to us.

I knew where the scream came from. It came from the grotto where Al and I spend our time hanging out. I was trying to figure out what might have happened to make her scream like that. There were no wild animals around there, or anything harmful. And no one knew where it was. Unless...someone had found out about it, or followed her to it. And I knew just the person who would do that sort of thing.

So I started to run. I took off faster than I ever had before. I was never this fast back at the academy. But I need to know...I needed to make sure she was safe.

It's not as if I was in love with her, and needed to protect her. No, that is not what it was. It's just...she understands me more than any of the others. We both have a deep level of thinking, as well as a very open perspective on many topics and ideas. She's my only friend who I can open up to and discuss things on a deep level. I'd be crushed if anything bad happened to her.

I heard Ralph and Piggy start to hurry up as well. It just made me quicken my pace even more. Then, I ran. I ran so fast even Piggy had to start running to catch up. I could hear another scream in the distance and I wanted to know just what was happening, and hopefully stop it.

I kept running faster and faster, trying to make it to the location of the screams. They got louder and soon muffled as I got closer. But soon, I made it, and my eyes widened at the sight.

There was Alison...pinned down in the sand, with Jack looming over her. She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at him, scared and helpless. And as my eyes drifted, I could see that she had gotten injured. There was a bloody mess around her ankle down to her foot. There were more footsteps and soon, Ralph and Piggy were right beside me. And they saw it as well. Ralph acted fast. He ran over there and pulled Jack right off of her. I rushed over to Alison and made sure she was okay.  
**"What the hell are you doing to her?"** Ralph yelled at Jack. Still in full hunter mode, Jack swung his knife at Ralph. Ralph ducked out of the way and rammed Jack in the stomach, making him double over again.  
**"Get me away from him! HE'S A MONSTER! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR HIM!"** Alison yelled as we helped her up. He turned his gaze to her for a moment as he rolled around on the ground.  
**"Funny, you weren't saying that when you were kissing me before"** he spat at her. Alison half-yelled and gave him one more kick to the crotch, making him speachless.

**"Lets get out of here. She needs to get cleaned up"** Ralph said.  
And with that, we left a practically castraited Jack in the sand, rolling around in pain as we brought Alison to safety.


	14. A Change Of Perspective

Chapter 14: A Change Of Perspective

((Hey everyone. So I found everything besides chapter 15, so that means I'll have to re-write it. Summer is almost over, and that means I'm getting closer to my ALL CAPS RAGE at my 10th grade english teacher. Oh boy, this is going to be fun. But for now, enjoy this, while I re-write chapter 15!))

* * *

**PIGGY'S POV**

No one could really believe what Jack was trying to do to Alison. Her ankle was in pretty bad shape when we helped her back to camp. But once she got cleaned up, it didn't look as bad as it did when she was bleeding.  
**"I'll have to burn it shut"** she said to us. We didn't know what to say that. How in the world was she going to do it? We all watched in silence as she pulled out a bobby pin from her hair. She cleaned it off and held it over the fire that we had set up on the beach.  
**"Now, Ralph...Hold the wound closed"** she told him. The next couple of minutes were pure torture for all of us.

Alison screamed louder than she did when she got attacked the first time she put the hot metal to her skin. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she recovered from that, and continued. I could see that Ralph felt bad for her the most. He watched her every movement and rubbed her arm every so often as she winced and squirmed and burned the wound closed. Once she finished, everything calmed down again.  
**"Dear lord, that hurt"** she whimpered, wiping any remaining tears from her eyes. She reached over and pulled her uniform jacket onto her lap. Then she ripped off the other sleeve and wrapped it around her ankle.

**"How does it feel now?"** I asked, handing her some water. She looked at me with softened eyes as she took a sip.

**"It hurts like hell, but I'm sure I'll live"** she responded, running her hand over her bandaged ankle.

We all looked at each other. We felt so bad for her. Especially Ralph. I don't know why, but he really got angry at Jack for what he did to Alison. I don't think he was starting to get feelings for her, because they were best friends and nothing more than that. But I guess he just feels protective of her. Not to mention that Jack has really been pissing us off lately. On top of this, he still comes back to bother us and torment us, EVEN THOUGH HE LEFT. That's not right. He has his side of the island, and we have ours. He should stay on his side.  
**"Someone has to be with Alison at all times. She's not to be left alone"** Ralph spoke up, speaking as if Alison was not around to hear that. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him.  
**"Why? I'm perfectly fine. I'll be fine on my own"** she said to Ralph in return. He crossed his arms and faced her.  
**"Alison, you got attacked by Jack. You're just a girl. This island is filled with boys. Who knows what could happen now?" **  
**"So, you're saying this...just because I am a girl, I'm not able to take care of myself! I did just fine when we got on this island. I was able to manage and stuff"** she argued. He cleared his throat and looked at her again.  
**"You were a boy back then"** he told her. And quite frankly, that was about the worst thing he could have said at this point. Alison was beyond pissed off.

**"You know what Ralph? You can take that idea of yours and shove it up your ass! I started out on this island as a girl! You guys just didn't know it yet. Now, I'm out!"**

Alison stormed off. Ralph didn't even try to stop her. He just kicked up sand and sat down by the fire.

**"Simon, go with her. I don't want anything else happening to her. We've lost enough people in our group"** he told him.

Turning my head a bit to look at him, I watched Simon get up and follow her into the jungle.

Things could only get worse from here...


	15. The Monster

Chapter 15: The Monster

((Hi everyone. Okay, so school starts tomorrow for me and hopefully, I can get this whole 10th grade english thing out of the way before it causes any problems. I decided to do things differently for this chapter. Instead of it just being all Jack's POV, it's half Jack, and half Roger. I figured why not mix things up a bit.  
So as always, enjoy this chapter, and I hope that now that I have the rest of them together I can finish this story for all of you to enjoy :D ))

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

Okay, so what happened on the beach between myself and Alison didn't exactly go how I wanted it to go. I was expecting to get a little more than kisses, considering the fact she had her hands all over me, but that didn't happen. But don't worry, I'll get her. She's running out of places to hide. And one day I'll have her.

For some reason, I don't regret what I did to her that much. I mean, when I really think about it, a part of me does regret slicing her beautiful skin open. But honestly, she shouldn't have led me on like that. You can't just kiss a person, especially a person who you have great chemistry with, and not expect them to think that they can go further. Again, her hands were all over me, so in the long run, she's most at fault here. Plus, kisses like hers deserve a positive response like I was going to give her, until Ralph had to be a cock block.

After the hunt we had, Roger came to me claiming someone had been attacked by a "monster" of some sorts. This sounded like complete bullshit, There were no such thing as monsters. I stormed down the egde of Castle Rock and when I got to the bottom, Rusty, one of my boys, was waiting for me. He was a small kid, with hunched shoulders, and a nervous look plastered to his young face.  
**"What's this dumb shit I hear about a monster!"** I barked at him. **"We're gonna have to send you back to kindergarden."**  
**"I'm serious!"** he began. I looked him over, and saw he was shaking.

**"Okay, what kind of monster? Did it have fur and poison fangs? Or long, slimey tentacles?"** I questioned.

Still shaking, he continued.  
**"It growled; And it came at me. With it's mouth. It was wet"** he rushed, looking as if he was about to shit his pants.  
**"Maybe it was a bear?"** Maurice suggested.  
**"Sounds more like a reptile"** someone else said.  
I rolled my eyes. **"Sounds more like bullshit"** I commented. And it was true. It had to be bullshit. Monsters are not real. Rusty looked at me with wide eyes, breathing heavily. This was my cue to check it out.

* * *

Deep down inside, I didn't want to go through with this. But I needed to set an example as the chief of my tribe. In a matter of minutes, Roger and I were mere feet away from the cave on the high cliff. We both peered into the darkness at the same time. I wasn't so sure about Roger, but I was ready to piss myself at that moment. I didn't realize how scared I would have become when I got there.

I looked back at the others, and when I didn, I saw them running away. We turned back to the cave once more. But once I heard a noise, Roger bolted. I was the last one left. I stepped inside and saw exactly what Rusty saw. Then, I ran. Not so much out of fear, but because I wanted to scare the others. Panting as I made it to where they were, I looked at them, catching my breath.  
**"We heard it all right. Whatever it is, it's in there"**I told them.

* * *

**ROGER'S POV**

**"You should've seen it. He was scared shitless"**

On top of the hill where the fire was, I stood silently beside Jack as he told his tale. It was just a mere distraction so we could get some fire, but it was working. The two boys who were on watch listened, fear slowly glazing their eyes.

**"Do you think there was something in there? Some kind of wild animal or something?**" one of them asked Jack. He looked through the branches and chose a good one. Rolling it around to spark it more, he continued.  
**"I know it. I heard it growl"**  
The two boys looked at each other. **"Is it close?"** the other one asked.

**"Just over the big rise behind our camp. Real close"** he replied, calm and collected.

**"Holy shit"** they muttered. Once Jack was satisfied, he stood back up.

**"I just thought you aughta know. Thanks for the fire"**  
And as he said that, we made our way down to our camp. I chuckled, amused. Who knew Jack would turn something so small into something so big. I do of course. I'm his best friend after all.

As we walked we saw the twins and one of the younger boys walking up to take over firewatch.  
**"Here come the reserves"** Jack chuckled. They looked up when he said that.

**"Better keep on your toes tonight Cadets"** he told them.  
**"What do you mean?"** Sam questioned.

**"You'll find out"** he replied. They looked at his hand and saw the smouldering branch he had taken from the fire.  
**"What are you doing with that?"** they asked, pointing.

**"Next time we kill a pig, we're gonna have a barbeque"** he told them, plain and simple. We made our way down the mountain and back to camp. From what Jack told me, he had big plans for when a certain someone showed up to our barbeque.

**_"This is gonna be one hell of a time" _**I thought to myself.


	16. Simon Makes The Journey

Chapter 16: Simon Makes The Journey

((HELLO EVERYONE! Long time no see. Okay, I'ma make this quick so I can get back to typing. We're nearing the end of this story. Only a handful of chapters to go. *Wipes eyes* I'm going to miss this project so much. But anyway. I have a lot going on with school. Junior year is not an easy year for me. Plus I have things planned for junior prom with my boyfriend Andrew, so I might not be able to update as much as I was planning. But to everyone who has been messaging me: **I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY! **So no worries about this one becoming just another deserted project. I gave birth to this baby, so I will be setting it out into the world complete. And I apologize for the short chapter. Hopefully the next few will be longer. Anyway, ENJOY!))

* * *

**SIMON'S POV**

The others have been going to Ralph about some sort of "monster", hiding out on the mountain, in one of the caves. However, I don't believe there is a monster out there. I just think Jack's using that to control his hunters. That seems like something he would do, as well as it being a more rational explaination to what they saw up there. So, I am taking it upon myself to go and see this so called "monster".

As I was getting ready for my journey, Alison walked up to me.

**"What's up Simon?"** she asked me. Picking up the glow stick, I turned to answer her.

**"I'm going to go see this "monster for myself. I want to prove to everyone that it's all a lie. There's a more rational explination to what Jack saw up there. Most likely, he saw a regular old animal and got scared because of it, thus manifesting this monster theory"** I replied. I could tell she didn't like the sound of that.

**"Simon, even though I think the monster thing is a load of bullshit, I don't think you should go" **she told me. I looked up to meet her gaze. She was very serious about this.

**"Jack's getting very violent. Believe me, I should know the most, just by the way he attacked me and what he did to my ankle. And he's out to get anyone who's still on Ralph's side. I don't want you to stumble across him and I really don't want you to get hurt by that"** she told me. By the tone of her voice, it was painfully obvious that she didn't want me to leave. But for my own piece of mind, I needed to go.

**"Al, don't worry. I promise I'll come back. And I'll come back just fine; unharmed"** I reassured her. She sighed and pulled me into a hug.

**"Just...come back safe Simon. I couldn't imagine what I would do without you."**

* * *

It didn't take me long to walk up to the steps of Castle Rock. And, as expected, Jack had someone guarding it.

**"Anyone who wants to come up has to ask"**  
I looked up and saw it was Rusty guarding them. Just the person I needed to talk to.

**"Where are the others?"** I asked calmly.  
**"They're hunting" **

I studied him for a moment. He didn't seem as if he wanted to be left alone. Figures since he was the one who found the "monster" first.

**"Where's the cave you found?"** I questioned, moving closer to where he was. A look of fear soon swept over him.

**"Don't you know where it is?"** I asked again when he didn't answer me right away.

**"Yeah, but I'm not going back. I already showed Jack and the others"** he said quickly, obviously scared with the thought that he might have to go back there.

**"Tell me where it is?"**

**"You shouldn't go there."**

I looked down for a moment at my glow stick when he said that. I wasn't afraid at all. I just wanted the truth.

**"I just wanna look; I got a glow stick" **I assured him. He gulped and pointed up.  
**"It's over there, in the forest"** he told me. He looked at me, still very worried as he let me pass. I walked up the rock stairs and didn't look back as I made my way into the forest to see uncover the truth behind this "monster".


	17. The Chief Has Spoken

Chapter 17: The Chief Has Spoken

((Well lookie here. A new chapter for my readers. Well, lucky for me and lucky for you all I'm waiting in my room for my friend Charles to call me. He's picking me up so we can go to the mall today. So to kill some time, I cranked out chapter 17. ENJOY! Hopefully this will prepare you guys for chapters 18 and 19. You might need it))

* * *

**RALPHS POV**

As far as my friendship with Alison is concerned, we are at a stand-off. We're both too stuborn to talk this out. Or maybe, I'm too stuborn to apologize to her.

Yes, she was one hundred percent right. She's still the same person I met two years ago. She's always biologically been a girl. But, I think the reason I freaked out that way is because...I might like her more than a friend.

I've thought about it for a while, and that's the only explination I can think of. It's either that, or the fact Jack's getting more and more powerful and more of my boys are joining him. I don't want to loose her as well. I know that she's staying far away from him since he attacked her, but I know she still has some feelings for him. I just don't want to loose her too.

We were on the beach, lounging around since there was nothing else to do, when Jack and his hunters showed up. They ran up to our camp, whooping and hollering. This made everyone scatter. I got up and faced Jack.

**"Okay Rambo, you made your point. What do you want!" **I questioned loudly, glaring at him. He stepped up to me and glared right back.

**"We killed a pig today! There's going to be a feast" **he began. Everyone looked at each other. I have to admit; we've been living on bananas for a while. Roast pig sounded amazing at that moment.

**"You can all come eat with us if you want to"** he continued. Then, he whispered something to the guys beside him and they finished with **"The Chief Has Spoken!"**

Personally, I have mixed feelings about the information and invitation that he gave us. I feel that there is a hidden motive behind it.

I watched as Jack's gaze turned to Alison. And what suprised me more was that when he looked at her, his gaze softened and became more tender. When she noticed he was looking at her , she looked back at him with the same tenderness. I frowned and stepped back in his line of view. He snapped out if it and began to glare at me once again.

**"See ya tonight, girls"** he teased. He turned back to his hunters and motioned for them to follow him. They took off hollering once more, into the jungle.

After they left, I turned back to Alison. I figured maybe this would be the right time to say something to her. But before I could even open my mouth, she glared at me and walked off to the shore. I feel like I upset her more by stepping between them.

I really hope that she is not developing stronger feelings for him. I don't want him hurting her more than he already did.


	18. The Truth Of The Monster

Chapter 18: The Truth Of The Monster

((It's funny. For a long time in my obsession with LOTF, I couldn't bring myself to write this chapter. I'm not sure why, but it was very difficult. But now, as I sit here, re-living my childhood by watching Power Rangers Jungle Fury at 9:33 am in my room, it's sort of a relief. ENJOY, and keep checking back here. I might have chapter 19 uploaded by the end of the day))

* * *

**SIMON'S POV**

I don't know how long I've been standing here, looking at this pigs head. All I know is that I've been here for a while, because it's dark now.

The poor pig. I saw everything. I watched Jack as he cut her head clear off of her body, guts pouring out, He had Roger sharpen a stick at both ends. They put the stick in the ground, put the head on he stick, and Jack told his hunters it was a present for the "monster". After he left, I stared at it for a long time. I'm not sure why I stared at it, but it felt like I was in some sort of trance. And in that trance, it was as if the pig's head spoke to me. Now I'm back to reality and here I am, outside of the cliff where the cave was. I shifted my gazed from the pigs head, up to the cave where the monster was said to be hiding.

But something didn't seem right. If this was a gift for the monster, than why didn't it come down to claim it. That didn't add up.

I started up the cliff towards the cave. The wind blew softly as I climbed, and it felt pretty nice. But as I got closer, the wind blew a smell towards me that didn't smell so good at all. It sort of made me gag. As I got closer to the cave, the smell grew stronger. I lit up the glow stick and headed inside the cave. At first, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, especially any monsters. But soon, I spotted Rusty's spear sticking out of something. I looked closer and my eyes went wide.

There, struck by the spear, was Captain Benson, our piolit. What Rusty thought was a monster was actually our runaway piolit, delerious with fever.

I blame myself for what happened to him. If I hadn't fallen asleep...if I had ballanced out my time better...he might not be dead.

But, as I blame myself, I also blame the others. First off, they were the ones who were insisting we get rid of him in the first place. Especially Jack. And this could have all been avoided if Ralph didn't call off the search. I wish he just listened to me instead of giving up. Who knows? If we didn't end the search so soon, we could have found him, helped him get well again, and maybe we would have been home by now. But...it's too late for that.

I soon backed out of the cave and jumped down off of the cliff, into the jungle. Then, I ran for the beach. I needed to tell the others the truth of what I discovered; The truth of the monster.


	19. Barbecue Of The Savages

Chapter 19: Barbeque Of The Savages

((It's here. That chapter you have all been waiting for. Now I know, some of you might hate me for this chapter. But I had to do it. I wouldn't have been following the story line if I changed this chapter. It would have bugged me if I didn't go through with it. So...Enjoy...and when I get my notebook from my locker tomorrow I can start on getting chapter 20 out))

* * *

**AL'S POV**

Ralph's dragging me to Jacks pig roast. I don't want to be anywhere near that monster. But of course, I have no choice but to go. Ralph doesn't want anything to happen to me when no one was to be around for the night. As Ralph, Piggy, and I walked up to the pit, the rest of the guys were chanting.

**"We like it here! We love it here! We've finally found a home! A home! A home away from home!"**

This just sickened me. They've become such savages.

Then, I looked to Jack. He stood there, spear in hand, with a hardened look on his face. What happened to the Jack Merridew I knew from the academy? The one who we used to sneak out to the lake every night with and just hang out, laughing and telling jokes with? Where's that Jack? Because in a way, I miss him.

**"Luke, take them some meat"** he ordered. Luke got the knife and cut us thick chunks of the pug. He handed us our meat, but I just handed mine to Piggy. I couldn't stand to eat anything that _he _killed. After how he attacked me, I'd rather starve. After everyone had their fill of meat, Jack turned to Ralph.

**"I promised I'd get meat. Didn't I Ralph!"** he asked in a half yell. Ralph scowled at him.

**"I want you to tell the little ones that I made you a promise and I kept it. Say it!" **he continued. Ralph was getting angry.

**"You kept your promise but you don't keep the firewatch! You think one lousy meal is worth not getting rescued!"**  
I wanted to say something so badly. The anger in me was starting to grow. I was ready to run up to Jack, take his spear, and stab him with it. But I held back. It was too soon to start fighting with him again. I didn't need to get attacked again.

**"We gotta be one group again!"** Ralph continued. Jack stepped forward a bit and you could tell he was getting mad too.

**"I agree! You can join my camp and have all the meat you want!"** he fought back. After he said that, he smirked and looked at me briefly, so most likely, he was trying to make a sexual referance out of that which was directed towards me. Because, you know, I'm the only girl on the island.

**"We don't want your meat!"** Ralph told him. He looked towards Piggy, who's carnivorous behavior towards the food that was given to him said otherwise.

**"Oh yeah? Than why'd ya come here?"** Mikey asked.

**"We came here to try to talk some sense into you!"**  
Mikey rolled his eyes. **"You don't have the conch. It doesn't matter what you say."**  
**"The conch is in our camp where it belongs!" **Piggy finally spoke up. Jack didn't like that. He made his way over to us.

**"What's the matter tits? You afraid to bring it with you?" **he questioned. He stopped right in front of us.  
**"Anyway the conch doesn't count anymore Ms. Piggy Tits"** he finished, pushing Piggy. That made me mad.  
**"Stop that!"** Ralph yelled. I stepped beside Ralph, ready to defend my friend.

**"Lay off of him Jack. You've given him nothing but shit since he got to the academy. So back the fuck off"** I said to him, gaining the courage to speak. He turned and gave me a hard glare. But I wasn't afraid, to Jack's dissappointment.

Once Ralph pushed him away, Jack pushed back.

**"No one's interested in you and your fucking conch. Why don't you take your fat friend and shove off! You've had all the meat you can eat."**

Jack turned around and raised his spear.  
**"COME ON HUNTERS! ROGER'S THE PIG!"**  
The guys began to run around, going after Roger as he ran on all fours. We watched as they ran around in a big mess, hollering and chanting. Ralph, Piggy, and I just stood there and watched. It was so disgusting. I was literally sick to my stomach. There was no way we were going to get them back. They weren't civilized anymore. They were savages. Little savage boys.

As they stabbed at Roger, pretending he was the pig, I got a feeling in the back of my mind something was going to happen. I don't know what it was, but it was gnawing at me like a dog gnaws on a bone. Soon, Roger got up and jumped in the air, hollering.  
**"COME ON HUNTERS! BILLY'S THE MONSTER!"**  
I couldn't look at this anymore. So I turned around and looked away. But in the distance to where I was looking, I saw something, or someone, running down the beach. I noticed the glow stick, waving back and forth in the air as they got closer, and I knew who it was. It was Simon! He was okay!

I got so happy when I saw him there, alive and well. But as he continued to come closer and closer, the others noticed that he was there too. They didn't know however, that it was Simon. They started screaming and became scared; even Ralph and Piggy. I tried to yell over them to tell them all it was Simon, but they couldn't hear me over their own screams.

They attacked him all at once, stabbing him with their spears, causing him to start screaming out of sheer pain. But soon, his screams became less and less, dying down slowly, and then everything went silent. The boys stopped.

I pushed past them to see what had happened. When I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes. Then, the only scream that could be heard was mine.

They killed him...They killed Simon...


	20. Who's To Blame?

((I AM SO SORRY I DISAPPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR! It has been quite some time since I updated, I know. But now that I am on summer break and have my computer working again, I can start updating my chapters more often. Anyway, sorry if this chapter sucks a little. I'm a bit rusty since I haven't written anything for this fanfic since 11/13/11. Enjoy anyway and more chapters to come soon!))

* * *

Chapter 20: Who's To Blame?

**PIGGY'S POV**

The next morning was rough for all of us. It was down to just the three of us: Ralph, Al, and myself. We sat on the beach, still in shock over what had happened the night before. I was sitting beside Ralph, who spontaniously broke out into tears every so often. Al was by the water, sitting on the edge, bawling her eyes out. I felt so bad for them. I was upset too, but I wasn't crying. I was sort of the only one who was still together in one piece and not breaking down in fits of sobbing. But, like my glasses, my spirit was broken. I think all of our spirits were broken at this point.

It was quiet on the beach for the most part. The only noise was coming from Al. She was the one who was most devistated over this. I didn't blame her for being so upset. She and Simon were very close. They understood each other. And he didn't stop being friends with her once he found out that Al was really Alison. He didn't judge her by her gender, but by her character.

All went silent for a few minutes. Ralph had his knees to his chest, and he was looking out to the horizon through watery eyes. As for me, I just sat there packing sand in my hands. Then, Ralph spoke up.

**"What are we going to do?"** Ralph choked out

**"I don't know" **I mumbled. Hearing us talk, Al looked up at us and wiped her eyes. Still crying a little bit, she walked over and sat beside Ralph, who was on the verge of tears himself.  
**"Piggy...That was Simon.." **he sniffled, turning to look at me. Hearing him say that brought Al to tears right away. I dropped the sand in my hands and looked at them.

**"What good are you doing talking about it? It was dark; We were scared..."** I tried telling him. He shook his head.

**"I wasn't scared" **he told me, tears welling up in his eyes. I sighed.

**"You **_**were**_** scared. Anything could have happened..."** I began. Ralph just kept crying with Al. There seemed to be no way to get through to them. All of a sudden, Al lifted her head up and looked at me.  
**"I knew it was him! You heard me Piggy! You heard me screaming. No one listened to me!"** Al cried out. She stood up abruptly and flung her hands in the air.  
**"I was trying to tell everyone that it was Simon. But Jack got everyone so worked up that they wouldn't listen! They never fucking listen to me!"** she shouted. She buried her face in her arms and leaned against a tree and began to cry once more. She was far gone to be reasoned with. So I sighed again and turned to Ralph.  
**"It...wasn't our fault"** I tried to rationalize to him.

But...maybe...deep down inside...it was our faults. Maybe I was just telling _myself _that to calm my nerves. Maybe we were becoming savages...just like Jack and the hunters.

**"It was!"** Ralph yelled out. **"We were there, and we didn't do anything about it!"**  
**"There was nothing we could do! There were too many of them!"**

**"That's not the point..."**

By now I was getting a little on edge. Ralph just wasn't listening to me.  
**"It was an accident. That's what it was. A terrible accident" **I told him. After I said that, he just continued to cry.

All of a sudden, we had company. I looked up to see who it was. It was SamnEric. They looked just like them. War paint, loincloths...that sort. They walked up to Ralph and I and looked at us awkwardly.

**"Hi"** Sam said. I looked at them and gave a tired response. The only response I felt I could give.  
**"Hi"**

**""We came to see if you guys had any fire..."**

**"Ours is out".**

Ralph and I just stared at them.  
**"Everything's out. On account of the storm"** they both continued. They shifted their feet and looked down, knowing we didn't have any fire either.  
**"We gotta get back"**  
They turned around and started to head to their camp when Ralph stopped them.

**"Hold on a minute"** he said, his throat dry and scratchy.

They looked back at him, curious as to what he had to say.

**"I want to talk to you about last night"** he said to them. By the looks on their faces, what happened last night was something they really didn't want to talk about.

**"Ralph..."** I whinned. Then, Al spoke up again.  
**"No, let him talk about it...It needs to be talked about"** she said quietly.

The twins shifted on their feet again, obviously feeling awkward.  
**"We left early. We were real tired"** they answered. It wasn't the answer Ralph wanted at all. He started to cry again and I watched them leave. But soon, Al spoke up again.  
**"I'm going to confront that son of a bitch"** She said. I could see Ralph didn't like that idea.  
**"Al. I don't want you to go alone. What if he hurts you?"** he asked. She didn't care. She wanted justice for what happened to Simon.  
**"If I'm not back in an hour, come looking for me. I'll try to manage on my own"** she said.  
She walked off in the direction of Jack's camp. Ralph went to stop her, but I stopped him.  
**"Let her do this. If this will give her closure, then just let her go..."**


	21. Threatened by a Girl

Chapter 21: Threatened by a Girl

((HAI GAIS! I'm back. Soooo, long story short, I have not had a computer since my last update. So therefore, it has taken me a while to continue this story. We're getting closer and closer to the end, and I'm both excited and sad. I don't want this to end, but unfortunately, it's going to. So, enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. Love you all!))

* * *

**JACK'S POV**

I was dealing with a bunch of little thieves. My men had resorted to stealing from each other. Pathetic.  
I stood tall on one of the rocks, watching all of them admire me. I felt empowered Roger was beside me, his face twisted into a scowl.

**"It isn't fair! I never touch it!"** Peter said aloud.

**"Yeah you did!"** someone else replied

Once they were done arguing, I heard Roger raise his voice.

**"Butt out! Or you'll get it too!"** he threatened. My words followed after his.

**"From now on, any more criminals are going to be put on that island to starve!"** I threatened, pointing to a nearby sandbank out in the ocean. I straightened up and turned to Roger.

**"Give it to him!" **

In an instant, two of my men lifted Peter up by his arms and legs. They held him up on his side and I watched as Roger pulled out a whip he had made in his spare time, and proceeded to beat him with it.

At one point I winced. Peter's cries rung through my ears. But I kept my facial features hardened. I didn't need any of my men to see my moment of weakness.

Finally, enough was enough.

**"Okay!" **I called to Roger. He ceased his actions, and the boys dropped Peter on the rock. He ran away, crying hysterically. Once I had their attention again, I spoke.

**"I'll get fire. I promise you"**

My men looked at me as I said this.

**"Tomorrow, we'll hunt again. But we have to be careful. Because the monster might come at any time..."**

**"But didn't we...I thought we.."** Sam cut me off. I knew what he was talking about. In the back of my mind, the image of what we did to Simon the night before stung me. Sure, I felt guilty. But...what happened happened. We couldn't bring him back no matter how much we wanted to. He was dead.

**"No! He can come again at any time! In any shape! Just when we're not ready. It could be there"** I hollered trying to frighten them, as well as push that thought out of my mind.

I was interrupted however, by someone else's voice.

**"JACK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"**

I looked over the edge of the rocks. There was Alison, her face red from crying. Her hands were balled up into fists, so I could tell she was mad. Smirking slightly, I walked down the rocks, right up to her.

**"Well well well, look who we have here men. Our token female" **I snickered. My men laughed. She did not.

**"YOU'RE A FUCKING MURDERER JACK MERRIDEW! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED SIMON!" **she screamed. I stepped back a bit. Her anger surprised me. But she stepped closer. The rage in her eyes was piercing into my own.

**"IF IT WASN'T FOR YOUR STUPID BARBECUE, HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE! BUT NO, BECAUSE OF YOU, HE'S NOT! YOU HAD EVERYONE WOUND UP FOR NOTHING, AND BECAUSE OF THAT, MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD!"** she continued.

No one had ever seen her this angry. Not even back at the academy.

**"YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET WHAT YOU DID JACK. I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT! IF I EVER SEE YOU AROUND OUR CAMP AGAIN, I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD, YOU'LL BE WISHING YOU WERE DEAD!"**

And then, yet again, she hit me right in the balls. God, that girl had good aim. I doubled over in pain and my men ran to help me up.

**"Consider this a warning"** she finished, teeth clenched. I looked up and watched her leave. I was pissed.

**"You going to take that from her Jack?"** Roger asked me. I could barely talk. She hit me good this time.

I shook my head as I stood up. She may have been hot and all, but no one fucks with me like that.

**"I guess tonight, we'll be taking two things from Ralph's camp. Fire, and my future queen. And if we have to take both by force, then so be it."**


	22. Accordion by Day Thieves by Night

Chapter 22: Accordions in the Day and Thieves in the Night

((Holy shit how many years has it been since I updated this story!? Quite a lot actually. Sorry for the wait guys.  
I really do apologize about the long two year wait for this story to be updated. Due to a rather unfortunate series of events, I've been out of high school almost two years now and in that time, I lost my muse for this story. But now, for some strange reason, it came back tonight at around 2:37 am. Well, actually it's because I found myself watching the LOTF 1990 movie again and I remembered this story. I'm sure a lot of you will be thrilled that it's updated. Although I have a pretty busy schedule this week, with work and looking into bartending schools, I'm making a promise that I'm going to finish this story. This was one of the greatest pieces I've ever worked on, and I don't even understand why I gave it up in the first place. So do expect at least one or two updates a month. Again I'm making it a promise to finish it. So enjoy chapter 22, we're almost done here, and I'm very grateful for the people who have favorited and commented on this story. You all mean so much to me  
XOXO KimmykimSpicer ))

* * *

**Ralph's POV**

The rest of the day was very rough for everyone. After Al came back from talking to Jack, which I'm glad she came back safely from, she began to dig a grave for Simon. And while she did it, she cried. I've never seen her cry so much in one day in my life. Not even back at the academy. Every once in a while she had to take a break from digging to compose herself and wipe away tears, before continuing again. A few hours later, when she was done, Piggy and I picked up his body, and together placed him in the grave. The sight of his bloodied, mangled body made Al let out a mix between crying and a scream and the tears fell again, and uncontrollably might I add. I pulled her close to me right away to comfort her. She was shaking and I had to keep my composure in order to comfort her. She needed it now more than ever. because this was the last time she or any of us were going to see him again.

**"This is not what we wanted for you Simon. We never ever imagined this for you. Please forgive us. Rest easy buddy."**

We all said our goodbyes and buried him. It was the hardest thing any of us had ever had to do, ever.

* * *

The afternoon passed by quickly and soon, the sun started going down. Al and I stayed and hung out by the shore while Piggy decided it would be a good time to clean his clothes. Not that it really mattered whether his clothes were clean or not. It was too hot to even wear anything during the day anyway. Al was really the only one who still wore any type of clothes. And of course it was expected. She was a girl after all. I didn't really expect her to parade around in her underwear. After all, she had more dignity than that.

We sat watching Piggy wash his clothes in silence. There really wasn't much to talk about at the moment. We all had a long day, so the silence was actually welcoming. No tears or sounds of sorrow anymore. Just the sounds of the ocean hitting the rocks, and the birds settling in for the night.  
Soon, Piggy joined us by the fallen tree we were both sitting on, carrying his wet clothes. As he hung them up, he pitched an idea to us.  
**"Maybe we should just build a raft and row off" **he said to us. We both looked at him when he said that. Al stayed quiet, thinking, while I responded to him.  
**"I will if you will" **I said back to him, the idea of escaping the island a nice and promising one. I was sick of this place. It brought nothing but misery, and if there was any chance of us leaving I was going to take it.  
**"Don't forget about me. I go where you guys go. Together till the end" **Al piped up, looking at us. I looked back to Piggy.

**"Well?"**

He looked as if he was deep in thought at the idea he just had.  
**"We don't really know what's out there" **

**"I bet you pass the reef there's lots of boats that come by every day. And one of them could rescue us" **

**"Yeah? Well s'pose it did and s'pose it was Russians. Then what? We'd be taken prisoner" **Piggy retorted. I shook my head slightly, a chuckle in my voice.  
**"The Russians wouldn't take us prisoner"** I replied. Al scooted closer to join the conversation.  
**"How could they take us prisoner Piggy? I mean, we're just kids. Who ever heard of a kid who was a prisoner anyway?"** she asked him. Then, she had a response to that.  
**"Well...except those kids in juvie hall, but other than that, there's no way they'd take us prisoner"** she concluded.

Piggy let out a sigh.  
**"I don't know...Major Dingledine, my new dad told me-"**  
I had to cut him off right there. That was an unbelievable name.  
**"Major Dingledine?" **I repeated, unsure if I heard him right. And I did.  
**"Yeah. He said if the Russians invaded the US, they would take the kids, and separate us from our parents...and I know it sounds weird, but they might make us go into the Olympics or something like that."**

Al let out a chuckle when he said that, and at that moment I had to admit, she had the right idea. I laughed as well, the idea of Piggy in the Olympics a funny one, no offense to him. He just wasn't the athletic type. Piggy on the other hand, was more than serious about it.

**"I don't see what's so funny"** he said, a serious look on his face. I patted his back, while Al took in a few deep breaths to stop laughing. Although I was glad she was laughing. Better than crying anyway.  
**"Piggy, I don't think you have to worry about the Russians forcing you into the Olympics"** I said, chuckling again. And this time, he chuckled along with me. In turn, Al started again, and soon, all three of us were laughing a little, the mood lightening right up.

As they laughed, I looked at the ocean, and my eyes narrowed. Something was washed up on the shore. I couldn't quite make it out, so I pointed to it.  
**"Hey, what's that?"** I asked them. They looked too, and soon, all three of us were up and in the water pulling it out. It was a ripped accordion. It was strange that it washed up where we were, but hey, it was an interesting find, and be brought it back to where we were sitting. I played around with the keys, pretending to play and make music, while Piggy and Al inspected the rest of it.

**"Where do you think it comes from?"** Piggy asked. Al lifted up the middle and looked at it.  
**"Wherever it came from, they didn't take good care of it"** she said, a light chuckle in her voice.  
I leaned in close.  
**"A Russian submarine. Full of Olympic athletes"** I whispered, a smile on my face. They both laughed and we spent whatever time of sunlight we had left playing around with it, before heading to our shelter to sleep.

* * *

In the shelter, we all fell asleep fast. Al was between Piggy and me. Since that day with Jack, she always slept between us. I guess for protection. She may have acted strong, but deep down inside, I think she was still scared of him. Maybe in the back of her mind. But who knew what she was even thinking. Only Simon ever knew what went on in her mind. And he was unfortunately gone. So it would forever remain a mystery.

We all slept peacefully for the most part, occasionally turning over in the sand. Until Piggy heard some branches snapping, and he bolted up, shaking me and Al awake. He was whimpering and breathing heavy.  
**"Ralph, Al, wake up" **he said, shaking us. We both opened our eyes and looked at him, still a bit asleep, our eyes half lidded.  
**"What is it?" **I asked him.  
He shushed me.  
**"Shhh, just listen...There's someone out there..."**

The both of us tried to listen for it. Al sat up and scooted near one of the leaf walls, trying to hear something as well. She looked at me and shrugged. Neither of us could hear anything.  
**"I don't hear anything..."**  
**"Me either Piggy..."**

**"Shh...listen.."**

I looked around, and this time, I heard shuffling outside the shelter, which caused me to sit up right away. Now I was getting a little scared, and so was Al. You could see the frightened look on her face. We all looked around, and we could see bodies moving outside. I knew right away what was going on.  
Jack and his hunters were back.  
And I was confirmed by the sound of Jack's voice.  
**"I hear you Piggy. Come outside Piggy. I want you Piggy"**

The tone of his voice was disturbing, and I looked to Al, wanting her to move closer to us, so we could protect her, but hearing his tone had her frozen in fear, even though he wasn't calling for her.

Then, in the blink of an eye, they started attacking. Their spears pierced through the leaves without a problem, just barely missing us. We shifted from side to side as they tried to stab at us, Piggy whimpering beside me as they called out to him. What did they want? Did they just come here to torment us?  
**"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE!?" **I screamed at them as they continued on, angered by the fact that they couldn't let us have one night of peace.

And soon, they responded back. But not with words, but with actions.  
In one moment, two guys reached in and grabbed Al by the arms, dragging her out of the shelter. She kicked and screamed and tried to get away, but they had a good grip on her; one guy at each arm, and one guy around her waist. I tried to grab her back, but they were too fast. She screamed bloody murder as they dragged her off. Then, I heard Piggy shouting too.  
**"Hey, give those back!" **he shouted, reaching up for something.  
**"I got the glasses!"** one of the guys shouted. Our shelter came toppling down onto us as they all scurried off screaming their heads off, with both Al, and Piggy's precious glasses. Before I even could stop them, they were gone, leaving me and a crying Piggy on the beach, in what was left of our shelter.

* * *

Morning couldn't have come any sooner, and as soon as it was light enough, I got us something to eat. Piggy was still crying, and I couldn't blame him. What they did was horrible, and I'd never wish it on anyone. I brought him a coconut filled with water for him to drink.  
**"Here.."** I said, handing it to him. He stopped crying long enough to drink from it, before handing it back to me. He held back a sob and tried to talk.  
**"We did everything just the way grown ups would've. Why didn't it work?"** he asked me, crying still. He took in a breath and continued.  
**"Things would be much better off if it wasn't for him. I wish he was dead"** he finished.  
I shook my head at him. Surprisingly I was a lot calmer than I should have been, considering that not only did Piggy lose his glasses, but we lost Al, and at the moment, we couldn't get to her. God knows what Jack was possibly doing to her. I didn't want to even think about it.

**"No you don't"** I said in return, knowing that deep down inside, he didn't feel that way, but just the anger and sadness speaking for him.  
Boy, was I wrong.  
**"Yeah I do!"**  
He seemed to calm down for a second and he looked in my direction.  
**"We could just give up...and join his tribe...Then we'd at least be with the others.."**  
**"No Piggy..."** I began, shaking my head. But he cut me off.  
**"Ralph...I can't see!"** he reminded me.

I looked down.  
**"I know..."**  
He continued crying, and I looked back at him. I felt like a failure as a leader. My best friend was blind and crying, my other best friend was being held hostage by a group of savages, and my third best friend was dead. I really felt horrible. How could I have let this happen...?  
This was not the time for sitting around anymore. Now, it was time for action.  
**"Piggy, I'll help you get dressed. We're going up there to get your glasses back, and to save Al. God only knows what Jack has planned for her right now."**


End file.
